


A talk in the park

by MemoryMonkey



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Blushing, Casual, Dialogue Heavy, F/M, Hugs, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 11:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20274910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MemoryMonkey/pseuds/MemoryMonkey
Summary: "You hate this party too? Wanna go get some ice cream or something?"Nakamura likes parties. She likes Nagisa more and, noticing how much he was hating it, decided to help him get out and have some ice cream with him. The two end up staying up quite late chatting.





	A talk in the park

Summer break had come around and class 3E was hosting a party. No surprise Korosensei turned up, Karasuma and professor Bitch didn't. It was pretty much class 3E and some of their close friends.

The problem was that it was a disco. Nagisa couldn't stand discos.

Sure, his best friends were there (and perhaps too much alcohol though Korosensei wasn't doing anything about it), but he couldn't find it in himself to join in. He was very tired and the last thing he needed was the blaring dance music and dazzling lights hooked up around the room.

"Hey, Nagisa," he hears a voice and feels a hand on his shoulder.

"Nakamura?" She must have seen him staring into space.

"You hate this party too? Wanna go get some ice cream or something?"

"W-what?" Nagisa asked, startled by her sudden appearance. The background noise was quite loud so she had to speak right into his ear.

"Come on, I can tell you're not enjoying yourself~" She responded. "Let's ditch!"

"This isn't just some plot to drag me somewhere secluded and make me wear something embarrassing?"

"Wow, you trust me that little Nagisa?" Nakamura asked, pouting and mocking offence. "Come on, if I was going to do that I wouldn't tell you, would I?"

"That really makes me trust you."

"Look, Nagisa. Neither of us is enjoying this party. This girl knows what she wants, and she wants ice cream. I was just asking if you wanted to get some with me?"

Nagisa paused, facing the ground.

"Yeah, okay. Thanks for inviting me Nakamura, I appreciate it. Do you mind if I ask Karma and Kayano to come along too?" 

"Nah, don't bother," Nakamura said perhaps a bit too quickly. "Look at them, they're having a great time," she said while gesturing to the two - Kayano was in the middle of a conversation with a group of girls and Karma was having fun bullying Terasaka.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Nagisa shrugged. Nakamura let out a breath she didn't realise she was holding.

"I know a nice ice cream place a little down the road. Let's go there," she said, gesturing for the door.

It was a warm summer evening, the sun hanging low in the sky casting long shadows, a subtle floral scent hanging in the air. Apart from their quiet footsteps, the only sounds were the birds tweeting in the trees and the muffled party music from behind them.

Nagisa breathed in deeply then sighed, stretching his arms high above his head.

"It's much nicer out here. Thanks for dragging me out," he said while grinning at Nakamura.

"I told you~" she smiled, walking along the path with her hands behind her head and leaning backwards.

Nagisa followed the blonde in comfortable silence for a short while before they turned into a shop.

"Oh by the way, what flavour do you like?" Nakamura asked, pulling out her purse. "I bet it's honeycomb."

"Y-yeah, it is actually," Nagisa responded, surprised by her guess. "Oh wait, I didn't bring any money-"

"Don't worry about that, I got it covered."

"Are you sure? I mean I-"

"Hey, it's fine. Relax," she said, handing the cashier the money.

"I really appreciate it Nakamura," Nagisa said as the two exited the shop with honeycomb and strawberry.

"Let's go and find a nice spot," Nakamura suggested, glancing at the scenery around her.

Nagisa nodded and followed her silently, confused and flustered at her spontaneous kindness, especially considering how she took any opportunity she could to make fun of him. Suddenly she spoke up as if reading his mind.

"I'm sorry I always make fun of you Nagisa."

"Hey, you know it's fine..." Nagisa responded casually as usual. "Is that what this is, your apology?"

"Oh my God, Nagisa, stop overworking that brain of yours and just take things at face value for once. I just wanted ice cream. It's my treat, okay? We're on holiday."

The two met eyes and Nakamura saw his hesitation disappear as he grinned.

"Alright. Thank you!"

"So, why do people call you Nagisa?"

"What do you mean? That's my name," he responded.

"No, silly," Nakamura giggled, "I mean instead of Shiota. Usually people call people by their second names."

"Oh, right. I guess it's because of my parents - you know they broke up, but if they get back together... I just didn't want to complicate things so I stuck with Nagisa."

"Right..." Nakamura nodded. She wanted him to call her by her first name but wasn't sure if he would think it was weird. Perceptive as ever, Nagisa suddenly perked up.

"Why, would you like me to call you Rio?"

This time it was Nakamura's turn to be surprised.

"W-really? I mean, wouldn't..." She stuttered.

"Oh, sorry, I was just asking. Don't mind me," Nagisa awkwardly excused what he thought was his mistake.

"Yes. That would be nice," the blonde stammered, her cheeks glowing red.

"Rio..." Nagisa muttered to himself, getting used to it. "Rio."

Nakamura walked awkwardly beside the bluenette, blushing as he kept mouthing her name. That was surprisingly easy, she thought.

"Rio works for me," Nagisa suddenly said, turning to her tenderly. Nakamura found herself lost for a moment, not expecting him to be so sweet.

As the two continued walking, they soon found a bench on the edge of the park and wordlessly agreed to sit down there. The sky was beginning to darken as the sun touched the horizon.

"Hey, Rio. You do like parties like that, don't you?"

"W-what?" His question had caught her completely off guard.

"You, and your group of friends. You thrive at parties," Nagisa thought aloud.

"Yeah, you caught me..." Nakamura admitted, scratching the back of her neck and facing the ground. Nagisa looked up at her expectantly. "I... Well, I noticed you weren't enjoying it, and I wanted to do something nice..." She mumbled.

"Wow, thanks... I don't know what to say Rio. You've certainly done a good job doing something nice," he affirmed. "But what do you like so much about parties like that? I just don't get it.

"I know, it's noisy, cramped and hot and I totally get how a lot of people don't like that," she answered. "But look at it this way..." She continued, her devilish grin sprouting. "There's alcohol - and not just for me, when there's a big group of drunk teenagers, you never know how much blackmail material you can get!"

"Wow... You really enjoy messing with people, huh?" Nagisa deadpanned.

"It's the best!" Nakamura responded enthusiastically, quickly coming back to life. "Take you, for example, you're the best of all to mess with, there are so many possibilities!"

"Ehh... Thanks?" Nagisa raised one eyebrow.

"No no, it wasn't an insult! You're interesting Nagisa, I like that about you!" Nakamura shot back quickly, her hands raised defensively in front of you.

Nagisa took another deep breath, watching the sun set for a moment.

"You know, I really look up to you Rio." The blonde perked up. "Apart from how obviously good at English you are, you're so good at keeping your cool." She was hanging on every word he was saying. "You're so good at thinking on the fly, and you're just such a social butterfly. You're cool," Nagisa concluded. "I don't get how you do it."

Nakamura stared, her heart beating fast.

"W-wow, Nagisa... Thanks... But I won't let you undersell yourself!" She shot back, determined not to let him think negatively of himself in her shadow.

"Eh?" Nagisa looked Nakamura in the eye, curious. His gaze was so sincere it broke her, and she chickened out and resorted to teasing him again.

"There's plenty to appreciate about you too! Exhibit number one, you could pull off either gender should the job require it!"

"Hey..." Nagisa shot back. Nakamura saw the disenchanted look in his eye and couldn't bear it so she decided to go for it.

"Look... Some people might see you as timid or week, but you're a total badass when you feel like it," she began. "And you may not like how you look but I assure you, there are plenty of girls around who do."

"What do you mean?" Nagisa asked, flustered.

"Exactly what I said, dear," Nakamura shot back with a slight teasing tone in her voice again.

There was a short pause. The sun was out of sight now, just its red glow on the horizon was visible.

"Look Nagisa, I know you have problems with your self esteem and I really don't know how to help you with that, but that's what I'm trying to do right now," she admitted, wringing her hands awkwardly.

"Heh, thanks?"

There was another pause as Nagisa thought over what she'd been saying.

"I really appreciate it, Rio," he said with affection, shuffling over to gently hug her.

Nakamura's eyes widened. Her heart skipped a beat. Nagisa was holding her. She didn't see it coming. Nakamura let herself melt in his arms - she knew he wasn't that strong but, as his warmth encapsulated her, she felt more fragile than she ever had before.

Upon her apparent lack of reaction, Nagisa was about to awkwardly pull away and apologise, but upon feeling him start to move away Nakamura's brain kicked into gear and she wrapped her arms tightly around his body and leaned her head on his shoulder.

It was spontaneous and sweet. Nagisa could hear her soft breaths by her ear and she could feel each of his subtle breaths as her body met his.

Nakamura wanted to freeze the moment in time and re-live it over and over.

Nagisa thought she was about to let go but her grip only tightened.

"Rio... Are you okay?" He asked softly.

"Yes," she answered quickly. "Actually, I feel pretty awesome right now," she shot back with a bright grin as the two separated. "The others are probably wondering where we've gone off to by now."

"I hope it didn't seem rude that we just up and left-" the bluenette began.

"Oh, just relax, it wasn't rude. You worry too much sometimes," she said while punching his shoulder. "Besides, it wasn't that good a party anyway. I left Karma in charge of getting blackmail material."

Nagisa laughed. The sky was black.

"Well I should probably head home," Nakamura said while standing up. "It's pretty late."

"Want me to walk with you?" The bluenette asked, standing up too.

"Wow, Nagisa, how chivalrous!" She laughed, savouring the embarrassed look on his face despite their previous conversations.

"I-I mean I just enjoyed chatting really casually for once, I mean I'll leave if you think it's weird-" He stammered.

"Of course not, Nagisa," she cut him off, meeting his eye. "Chatting casually one to one is a nice change of pace."

The two set off towards Nakamura's house, striking up a conversation about English literature which travelled to comics, then Nagisa let slip the time he and Karma travelled with Korosensei to watch a movie.

"Wa - no fair!" Nakamura complained. "Seriously? What was it like flying with him?"

"Surprisingly smooth - Ritsu said he was using his tentacles to clear our path of individual dust particles. Pretty cool, huh?"

"Hell yeah, that sounds awesome!" She shot back, pausing as they reached her door. "Well, Nagisa. This evening was spontaneous but really fun. I'd love to chat with you again sometime."

"Why don't we just wait until someone throws another party?" He asked and the two laughed, high on adrenaline as the night stretched on. "I'll message you when I get home," Nagisa concluded, gesturing towards his phone.

"Alright... Thanks for tonight Nagisa! Goodnight!"

"Night Rio," Nagisa said warmly and turned around, disappearing into the darkness before Nakamura hesitantly closed the door.

Nakamura paused, processing their conversation. "I'll message you when I get home"?

She began to blush again, her eyes drawn to her phone. Nakamura quickly got changed, brushed her teeth and fell messily in her bed, clutching her phone with a wide grin.


End file.
